Glorious Sun
by dreamsinspiremeforever
Summary: Nessie is about to marry the love of her life Jacob. Find out what happens in their life after marriage and more importantly after Breaking Dawn!


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER THE AMAZING AUTHOR OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE VAMPIRES CHILDREN (LEXIE,JEREMY AND DRAKE) THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW YOU CAN CARRY ON WITH THE STORY :)**

* * *

Glourious Sun

"Mom, you don't have to worry you know!" I told my Mom as she finished doing my hair. "I know but I... I want it to be perfect for my daughter." I gave her a quick embrace of a hug before my aunt came to do my make-up. You see today is the day of my wedding. My wedding to the ever so loving, generous and caring Jacob Black. The boy who stood by my every decision, the one who was always there for me when I needed someone to listen, the one who was my best friend as i grew up and the one who I love with all my heart. I've known him ever since I was born, that may make him seem creepy and too old for me for people who don't know. However the truth is something much more magical, because the thing is Jacob,me and the rest of my family aren't normal. We are supernatural beings.

For starters Jacob is a werewolf, well not really he is a shapeshifter that can transform into a werewolf. This means he can stay young by phasing, which is what they do to turn into a wolf. It also means something else, it means he can imprint. Which is what happened between me and him. Imprinting is where a 'werewolf' sees their soulmate, but a thousand times more powerful, and all of a sudden feels their whole life revolves around them. Thi happened when i was a baby. Me and Jacob locked eyes and we were all of a sudden drawn to each other, not necessacarily in romantic terms either. Jacob has always been there for me when I needed him to and has always been what i needed him to be, a best friend, caring guardian when i was younger, someone to just hang out with and no most importantly... My husband. These are all things he is meant to be or has been for me. I can guarentee he has done, he is my soulmate and would do anythign for me as i would do anything for him.

Now onto my family, well they are... to put it bluntly... vampires. Not the blood sucking evil kind that first pops into your head. No. My family are the kindest people you would ever meet. They only drink animal blood too so as not to have such aa cruel lifestyle. First of all there are my parents, Bella and Edward Cullen, the people I love just as much as Jacob. They fell in love when my Dad was a vampire and my Mom was a human. They fell in love and eventually got married. Then I appeared, my Mom desperately wanted to keep me even though i was hurting her unintentionally during the pregnancy. Then my gruesome birth happened, my Mom was on the verge of death when she got transformed into a vampire. This makes me a 'hybrid' as we call ourselves, a child with a vampire Dad and human Mom when they are born. We grow extremely fast too so I'm actually 7 years old but look 18. I also have the mental age of a fully grown adult so I'm more than ready to get married. I also have two pairs of Aunty and Uncles as well as my always caring Grandma and Grandpa. Rosalie and Emmett are one of my pairs of Aunty and Uncles, Rosalie used to help look after me when i was younger especially when my Mom was going through her change, she's a real natural mother. She'd always wanted a child and when I was a few years old she eventually had Lexie, my loving and gorgeous cousin, although it's too complitcated at the moment to explain how she came into this world. A few years later they had Jeremy my other cousin. As well as by lil' page boy Lexie is also one of my bridesmaids. I swear they are duplicates of their parents! Anyway my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper also have a child, only one at the moment, Drake is a rather intelligent child who can act shy just like his father at times although cn get quite over excited just like my pixie Aunt too! That is my whole giant family who I love and care for very deeply.

"Renesmee Cullen! Stop day dreaming and get into your dress!" My Aunt Alice told me sternly. I have no idea why I let her plan my wedding, my Mom did warn me! I guess it was all the amazing pictures of my parents wedding tht made me want one like theirs too. I got my bedazzlign yet simple dress slipped onto me. The ball gown poof at my waist made me feel like a beautiful princess. I was just about ready. I looked into the mirror at my reflection smiling back at me. My beautiful waves in my hair had been made more curly and to be honest I looked actually pretty for once in my own eyes. Now it was time to make it down to the beach wehre my wedding shall take place. This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life...


End file.
